In the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, there is a technique of non-invasive quantification of electromagnetic properties of a tissue based on a phase image. In particular, a Quantitative Conductivity Mapping (QCM), which calculates quantitative conductivity using a phase value where an echo time will be zero, based on linearity of the phase value to the echo time TE from MR (Magnetic Resonance) data of a subject that was imaged by a gradient echo method, is known. By the conductivity map, which maps the conductivity of the tissue, for example, tumor grading becomes possible. Also, the conductivity map is used for calculation of a local SAR (Specific Absorption Rate).
A Quantitative Susceptibility Mapping (QSM), which calculates a quantitative susceptibility using an inclination of a phase value to the echo time based on linearity of phase value to the echo time from MR data, is known. The diagnosis and differentiation, etc. of bleeding and calcification of multiple sclerosis and Alzheimer's disease becomes possible by a susceptibility map which maps the susceptibility of the tissue.
However, artifacts and noise can be generated in the susceptibility map or the conductivity map that quantified the electromagnetic properties of the tissue by a difference in the linearity model.